nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
MilBots
Background There once was an organization called the Conglomerate, which is more or less, an alternate version of the Organization. Just like the Org, The Conglomerate was set about conquering as much dimensions as they pleased. The Conglomerate was defeated, but they're far from gone. The group had splintered intos several factions after the disappearance of it's leaders, the Chairman, and the Board of Directors. The Conglomerate's most notable feature was that it's main army was a highly advance army of robots. Many models of robots were developed, and most had their own sets of variants, all of them to cover a different niche and theatre in war. Robots designed for specific environments were developed as well. When the Conglomerate split apart, many of the splinter factions took large sums of robots for soldiers. Some robots on the other hand were given free will and personalities. The Chairman placed many "protocols" in case of certain events, such as the Conglomerate's defeat. One of them was to make the majority of the robots self aware. This lead to the creation of the Blitzticons, and the MilBots. Unlike the other splinter factions, the MilBots have stuck mostly to the original Conglomerate designs, only making slight improvements on existing, but still effective models. The MilBots are not liberators of machines, or bringers of robot superiority, they're war mongers. Their sole reason to fight is because they were built to fight. They fight, and wage war is because it's who they are. All other robots are either enemies or slaves in their optics. The Mils lack any "menial" models. To compensate for this, as mentioned before they often "enslave" other robots to do these tasks, even their fellow warbots (they consider their own designs efficient compared to other war machines). The AI of the MilBots are built nearly like a human brain. They can think, and plan, and create. Many lines of models have different types of personalities that normally suit well with their intended role. Each model of robot is design to be flexible, and versatile. Some robots can be modified to fit in different combat situations, such as changing weapons, or pieces of body armor. The leader of the MilBots is General Pluton, the most powerful robot created by the Conglomerate, and the self-proclaimed god of death. Individual Robots General Pluton Bastion Nimrod Sliver The Metallic Maelstrom Army Main Army Grunt *Shotgunner *LMG Grunt *Flaregunner *Shield Guard *Shocktrooper *Heavy Shotgunner *Rifleman *Sniper *Grenadier *Flailbomber *Rocketeer *Chem-Grunt *Mauler *Heavy Grunt *Hammer Grunt *Scorch-Grunt *Electro Grunt *Slime Cannon Grunt *Tall Grunt *Jet Grunt *Jet Sniper *Sergeant *Overseer *Super Grunt *Elite Grunt *Bazooka Arm *Mega Grunt *Tank Grunt *Flak Grunt *Hawk Grunt *Grapple Grunt *Aerial Assault Grunt *Slayer Grunt Flood *Flood Gunner *Flood Tesla *Flood Elite *Flood Heavy Spetsnav *Spetsnav Bomber *Spetsnav Blader *Spetsnav Cloaker *Spetsnav Stormtrooper *Spetsnav Caster *Spetsnav Winger *Spetsnav Heavy *Spetsnav Commander *Spetsnav Phaser Crow *Crow Captain Phalanx Knight *Knight Rifleman *Knight Lancer *Knight Hammerer Trooper *Trooper Assault *Trooper Hunter Savage *Savage Hardhead *Savage Skullker Guard Hunter *Hunter Skinner *Hunter Marksman *Hunter Prowler *Hunter Glyder *Hunter Phaser Longlegs *Longlegs Sniper *Longlegs Railgunner Brute *Brute Minigunner *Brute Cannoneer *Brute Driller *Brute Tanker *Brute Tesla *Brute Chopper *Brute Missile Rioteer *Rioteer Rocketeer Rumbler *Rumbler Breaker Cyclops Berserker Titan *Titan Heavy Golem *Golem CQB *Golem Punisher *Golem Driller *Golem Nailer *Golem Hammerer *Golem Launcher *Golem Spearhead *Golem Shielder *Golem Buster *Golem Charger *Golem Ranger Predator Brawler Ogre *Ogre Barrager *Ogre Boomer Devastator Titan V.II Skitter *Caustic Skitter Bug Parasite Support Bug Feral Rottwiler *Feral Howler *Feral Inserter *Feral Orthrus Buzzer *Buzzer Bomber *Buzzer Thunder *Buzzer Rocketeer *Buzzer Carrier *Buzzer Blitzer *Buzzer Striker *Buzzer Tesla *Buzzer Shielder *Buzzer Sentry Leech Bat Sweeper Goyle *Goyle CQB *Goyle Missile *Goyle Sniper *Goyle Hawk *Goyle Scorcher *Goyle Blade Warnet *Warnet Needler *Warnet Grenadier *Warnet Railgunner Floater *Floater Heavy *Floater Assault *Floater Sniper Enforcer *Enforcer Jack *Enforcer Brute *Enforcer Striker Gyro Assault *Gyro Missile *Gyro Hawk Stinger *Stinger Laser Needler *Needler Strafer *Needler Carrier Snark *Snark Grenadier Krak *Krak Sniper *Krak Liner *Krak Striker Skorpion Shellshocker *Shellshocker Cannon *Shellshocker Striker Sentinel *Sentinel Blitzer *Sentinel Marksman Roc Screamer Predator V.II Gryfen Thruster *Thruster Bomber *Thruster Dropship Garger *Garger Iron *Garger Dasher Scout Spyder *Spyder Blazer *Spyder Slicer *Spyder Mortar Saggitaur *Saggitaur Suppressor Reaper *Reaper Sniper *Reaper Assault *Reaper Thug Mini-Arach Krab Cerec *Cerec Belcher MiniTank *MiniTank Rhino *MiniTank Mortar *MiniTank AA Trenchhunter Stalker *Stalker Sniper *Stalker Leaper Shade *Shade Weaver Simulacra Scourge Fearmonger Hubcap *Hubcap Missile Reaver *Reaver RPG *Reaver Dismantler Shimmer *Shimmer Heavy Slinker Allo Hound *Hound VTOL Spewer Defoiliator Moler Slayer Roller *Roller Blitzer *Roller Basher Strider *Strider Marksman *Strider AA *Strider Artillery Skirmisher ATV *ATV Rocket Assaulter *Assaulter MLRS Marauder *Enforcer Treader *Treader Exterminator *Treader Vanquisher *Treader Demolisher *Treader Eradicator *Treader Punisher *Treader Executioner *Treader Annihilator *Treader Conquerer Bowman Gun Stander *Gun Stander Shell *Gun Stander Flak *Gun Stander MLRS Behemoth *Behemoth Gunflyer *Behemoth Artillery Tank Hunter Walker *Walker Artillery Responder Calvary Dragon-Wasp Vindicator Manta Ripper Toiser Adamant *Adamant Gatling *Adamant Barrager *Adamant Heavy *Adamant Cover *Adamant Inferno *Adamant Crawler Oct *Mini-Oct *Aero-Oct Pounder *Pounder Interceptor *Pounder Roader *Pounder Grinder Runner Gigas *Gigas Siege *Gigas Crush *Gigas Elite Jetso *Jetso AP *Jetso Heavy Vulture *Vulture Bomber *Vulture Interceptor Stomper *Stomper Missile *Stomper Hammer *Stomper Slaughterer Arach Liger Destroyer AeroBattery Fenrir Juggernaut T-Rex Wyvern Conquerer Obliterator Contaminator Venom Assault Pod Colossi *Colossi Carrier *Colossi Siege Metalbringer Overlord Warhound Dreadhound Broadside Manta Gun Nest Gun Speeder Terror Turbo Tank RAT Lightning Tank Pathfinder Tank *Assault Pathfinder Tank Rhino Assault Tank Grinder Assault Tank Stormroller Stormbringer Roller APC Turbo Wheels Loader (Sparrow) Dragoon Gunship Dropship Tripod Mastiff Raptor Slider Fenrir *Fenrir Gunner GRAD Hammerhead Chicane A2-Sphere Jellyfish-L *Jellyfish-M View Hound MOA Tank Light Transport Heavy Transport Air Gatling Drill Transport Bia Buzzard KNRB-0 Argus Kreon Assault shooter *Rapid Shooter *Golem *Deadeye Hercules Shinobi Whirler Condor Watcher Needle Bug Creeper Simian Tube Gunner Roadie Mobile Gun Grand Lancer Tsar Runner Spider Iron Raptor Iron Whales Razorback Machina Tactical Grunt Berserker V.II Grunt V.II Gunner Gladiator Light Tank Heavy Tank Harvester Hunter HLVII Strider HLVII Chariot Leviathan Kirsche Birne Eichel Pilz *Pilz-M *Pilz-P Ranke Iris Walnusse Weissbirke Seerose Gardenie Sonnenblume Orchidee Lowensahn Scanner *Scanner Brute Tilter *Tilter Hunter *Tilter Zapper *Tilter Dragoon *Tilter Sniper *Tilter Vanguard Bolwark *Bolwark Lightning *Bolwark Ultra *Bolwark Scout Aerocycle *Aerocycle Gunner *Aerocycle Hunter *Aerocycle Striker Armature *Armature Heavy Mutilator *Mutilator Aeroranger Omnipede Jungle Bots Commando *Commando Brawler *Commando Heavy *Commando Liner *Commando Slash *Commando Bushwhacker *Commando Stormtrooper Scout *Scout Gunner *Scout Assault *Electro-Scout *Scout Guerilla *Scout Heavy Sniffer *Sniffer Gasser *Sniffer Impaler Yuan-Ti *Yuan-Ti Heavy *Yuan-Ti Coiler Demolisher Tree Stalker Arms Lurker Chupacabra Quader *Quader Heavy *Quader Sniper *Quader Tracker Sprinter Dog Rhino Bunkerman Apex Hummer Spider Tank *Spider Tank Gatling Gun Scuttle Allegewi Jabberwocky Light Dropship Heavy Dropship Aqua Bots Marine *Marine Sniker Diver *Diver Sniper *Diver Sapper Trident *Trident Skewer *Trident Torpedo Sharker Sonar Medusa Sea-Arach Cryo-Bots CryoGrunt *CryoGrunt Speargunner *GryoGrunt Shotgunner CryoSpetsnav CryoHunter CryoBrute Snowjet *Snowjet Ordnance CryoStalker Snowurm Gunbug Rig CryoBuzzer Platform KNRB-04 Argus FrostWheels Armored Sled Astro Bots Cosmonaught AstroBrute Star Kraken Star Predator Star Cutter Gun-Sai Dola-Carrier Defense Bots Defender Up-Armored Grunt *Up-Armored Heavy *Up-Armored Shield *Up-Armored Sniper *Armored Grunt Watchman *Watchman Assaulter *Watchman Marksman *Watchman Interceptor *Watchman Heavy Patroller Helmet Guardian Invid Inorganics Cougar Crann Odeon Scrim Nephilim Malach Tarshish Auphan Aral Cherub Shinnan Chashmal Seraph Hamshall Ish Emim Rephaim Savaroids Razorclaw Improid Vespid Slimeborg Armoroid Behemoth Plutos Bots Plutos Trooper Plutos Phalanx Plutos Hunter Plutos Sentinel Plutos Slayer Plutos Executioner Plutos Phantom Plutos Vanguard Plutos Raider Plutos Predator Naz-Bots Monsoon Cyclone Tsunami Storm Tornado Maelstrom Blizzard Borealis Gale Undertow Eclipse Hurricane Sunspot Brushfire Crimson Eye Bots Stormwind Ghost Fly Death Cyclops Great Cyclops Porcupine Evil Eye APC Spikefish Depth-Bots Mudskipper Selkie Siren Merrow Hydra Leviathan Sentinels Sentinel Sentinel Hunter Sentinel Commander IchtoBots Wing Blade Dragon Tsunami Dragon Imperial Dragon Flame Cloud Dragon Dai-Katana Bugei Ikusa Grenadier Tazu-Tengu Super-Tengu Mizu Mo Ka-Kuma Hi-Tora Kani Wrecker Destroyer Apocalypse Banshee Gemini Tatsu ReaverBots Chopper Machina Psycho Ripper Nomad Goliath Gasbag Hammerhead Marrow-Bots Ghoul Fright Creeper Cloud-Bots Bubble *Bubble Sharpshooter *Bubble Cannoneer *Bubble Scout Hoplite Ironback *Ironback Shotgunner *Ironback Rocketeer *Ironback Boomer Lugger *Lugger Mortar *Lugger Scatter *Lugger Pugilist Fighter *Fighter Gunner Dunker *Dunker Cannoneer GyroTreader *GyroTreader Punisher *GyroTreader Bombard Battle-Pede Wavepoint Warship *Warship Carrier Billion-Bots Ronin *Ronin Marksman *Ronin Dicer Sumo Butcher Ballispider Mil-Mechs Main Battle Mech Light Assault Mech Recon Mech Close-Combat Mech Sniper Mech Defensive Mech Fast Assault Mech Air-Mobile Mech Heavy Mech Heavy Close-Combat Mech Artillery Mech Heavy Artillery Mech Super-Heavy Mech Ultra-Heavy Mech Light Aquatic Mech Ranged Aquatic Mech Heavy Aquatic Mech Air Fleet Metal Gears Metal Gear Ray Metal Gear Rex Metal Gear Excelsus Metal Gear Centaur Metal Gear Wurm Metal Gear Ogre Metal Gear Wyrm Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Conglomerate Splinter Groups